User blog:Pygmy Hippo 2/Big Daddies (Bioshock) vs. Juggernauts (Call of Duty)
Big Daddies, the titans of Rapture who protect the Little Sisters at all costs! Juggernauts, soldiers in the best armor that a killstreak can get! Who is Deadliest? Notes:The Big Daddies will be two Bouncers, two Rosies, and one Rumbler. The Juggernauts will be two Maniacs, two Recon, and one classic Juggernaut. Big Daddy Bio:The Big Daddies are the result of Rapture's leaderships efforts to maintain order. ADAM was needed to keep Rapture running and the only ones who could gather it were the Little Sisters. The Big Daddies are massive beings with thick armor and terrifying weaponry who will slaughter any Splicer that attempts to harm the Little Sisters. Insert whale sound Melee:Drill A giant drill that is used to drill through enemies and walls. It can also be fired for use as a grappling hook or weapon. Ranged:Rivet Gun A improvised firearm that is actually quite deadly. Semi-automatic and accurate as well as light-weight. Special:Strength Bouncers can punch opponents and make the ground shake. Rosies can hit opponents with their rivet guns. Rumblers can also shake the ground with rocket launcher hits. Explosive:Mines These deadly explosives are activated by pressure. Multiple mines can be placed at a single time. Heavy Weapon:Rocket Launcher The Rumbler has a heat-seeking rocket launcher on it's shoulder. Sidearm:Miniature Turret A mini turret that fires at opponents. Armor:Big Daddies are literally attached to their armor through a scientific procedure. They can take multiple types of damage such as bullets and plasmids as well as being aquatic. They can also be quite agile. Juggernaut Bio:Juggernauts are a killstreak in Call of Duty that gives their wearer great armor and deadly weapons. There are various different types and can be worn by any team. The ones today will be from Ghosts. Juggernauts don't make any sound. Melee:Combat Knife and Throwing Knife The standard knife for a soldier is used to stab and slash. The Maniac also has a single throwing knife. Ranged:.44 Magnum A revolver with 6 rounds used by the Recon Juggernauts. It's a powerful sidearm. Special:Riot Shield If the suit wasn't enough, then there's the riot shield which can block all attacks but can crack and doesn't protect the sides, bottom, or back of its user. It can also be used for melee attacks. Explosive:Smoke Grenade and Canister Bomb A non-lethal grenade that can block an opponent's eyesight. It is very useful for sneak attacks. The canister bomb is the most powerful lethal equipment in the game but doesn't have much range. Heavy Weapon:Minigun A 200 round heavy weapon that is used to slaughter whoever gets in the user's path. Sidearm:P226 A 14 round semi-automatic pistol that is the classic Juggernaut's sidearm. Armor:Juggernauts are sometimes very fast and these two are. The Maniac can sprint forever and can detect explosives. Both can take bullets and explosions but cannot regain health. Fight takes place in the Ghosts map Flooded. A complete vote needs edges and a winner. Voting ends on June 12th. The Battle A Little Sister is wandering around a building. A classic Juggernaut notices her and picks her up. A warzone isn't any place for a kid but this one looks odd. Suddenly, a whale call pierces the air. A drill launches through the air and pulls a Maniac Juggernaut into the water. The Juggernauts look in shock and see a couple Big Daddies rising out of the water. There is nothing they can do for their friend however, who has a huge hole in his torso. The Recon pull out their riot shields as the Juggernaut lays down covering fire with his minigun. The Maniac runs downstairs as Rapture's finest advance. The Maniac sees some mines being laid down and goes the opposite way, seeing a Bouncer. He throws his knife but it bounces off the heavy armor. Another whale call pierces the air as the Bouncer charges. It punches the Maniac in the face before the lighter combatant stabs it with his combat knife in one of it's red lights. The Bouncer staggers back as the Maniac charges but this was a mistake. Mr. Bubbles grabs his foe and repeatedly slams the drill into him. Unfortunately, the Bouncer is doomed as the Classic has him in his sights. The minigun doesn't stop firing until the Bouncer topples over. A Recon walks out and goes to the left. Unfortunately, it steps right on the mines. A massive explosion is seen and heard by the Juggernauts. Suddenly, a rocket hits the classic. He opens fire on where it came from. The Bouncer descends into the water as the Rosies charge while the Rumbler sets up a mini-turret. The first Rosie sees the Recon and fires it's rivet gun. It hits her shield and damages it heavily but she takes careful aim and hits the light with her .44 magnum. The light turns from red to yellow as the Rosie collapses. The Recon throws a smoke grenade and advances. She gasps as she feels a pain in her back. She looks down to see a couple holes in her torso. A gasp is the last sound heard by the Rosie with the smoking rivet gun. The mini-turret has been destroyed easily and the Rumbler is enraged that all of it's attacks are being destroyed. It goes upstairs. The Classic has run out of ammo and pulls out his P226. The Rumbler enters the room before getting a canister bomb thrown at it. The explosion knocks it down the stairs. If it was still alive, the Juggernaut finished the job with three pistol shots. He sees one last Big Daddy but hears the Little Sister say "Get him, Mr. Bubbles!" The Classic sees a drill emerging from his chest. The Bouncer pulls it out as the Rosie shoots him in the head with the rivet gun. The Little Sister leaves happily with the two Big Daddies. Winner:Big Daddies Expert's Opinion The Big Daddies had the deadlier melee and light combatants. The drill of the Bouncer could anhilate the Maniac and the rivet gun/proximity mines of a Rosie could kill a Recon quickly as well as their armor being able to take their foe's weaker weapons. The Classic was able to easily kill a couple as well as the Rumbler with his minigun but it wasn't enough. Category:Blog posts